Drabbles from 2017
by SNRomance
Summary: Drabbles I wrote in 2017. Originally posted on my Tumblr account. There is only 1 Hinny fic, so if you're not a fan, just skip it, there's more Wolfstar and Jily after, and some cute little ficlets with no ship what so ever.
1. Chapter 1 - Wolfstar

He sniffed, his arms too heavy to reach for the tissue box. His second cold in as many weeks. Sirius, of course, found the whole ordeal utterly hysterical ("but you're a werewolf! Aren't you meant to have like a Super Wolfed-Up Cold Resistance?" he'd said before bursting into fresh peals of laughter, eventually, to Remus' amusement, succeeding in giving himself a stitch).  
They were out of Pepper-Up potion after last weeks misery. Something Remus was convinced had led to the acquisition of his current cold; essentially, every germ on the planet had felt hard done by by his use of the potion and so had decided to take their revenge. Sirius had found his idea (and the facial expressions he'd pulled when expressing it) so adorable that he'd gone out in four feet of snow just to get him more of the potion.  
The door slammed open, making Remus wince at the amount of plaster dust that came off the wall. Sirius stood in the doorway, surrounded by swirling pieces of snow. He clutched a brown paper bag in one hand and his keys in the other.  
"Got the last one Remi, seem's your bug's on a bit of a vengeance spree," he said as he stomped inside and closed the door, leaving a small wet trail on the hardwood floor behind him.  
Sirius kicked his boots off and chucked his cloak over the arm of the sofa before trudging over to the bed in his slightly soggy socks. Handing Remus the potion bottle and the spoon sitting on the bedside table, he lay down next to him over the covers. Steam was soon filling the air as Remus' health returned to normal.  
When Remus could finally see Sirius' face again, he patted the bed beside him.  
"Climb in… it's nice and warm"  
Sirius did as instructed, first taking off his snow-soaked articles of clothing before sliding under the warm duvet.  
"MERLIN, SIRIUS! YOUR FEET ARE FREEZING!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Sadness

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was a sunny day, the absolute opposite of what it should have been./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It should have been cold, wet and miserable. Or better yet, sunny and warm and the whole affair hadn't happened./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But it wasn't. It was insultingly sunny as if the world had no care that she was alone. As if it didn't know that every day from now on would be cold and wet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She had no-one to guide her, to tell her where to go, what to do next; no-one to hug her when she was scared and tell her that everything would be ok. No more unconditional love to fall back on when everyone else hated her. Just the judgment of unknown's and the fear that comes hand in hand with loneliness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Of course, she still had her sister. Her sister, driven away by sibling rivalry and jealousy, kept away by bitterness and a pursuit of normality. None of which changed the fact that Lily was now alone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But, she thought as she made an attempt to cheer herself up, she still had Hogwarts and all the friends she had there. She still had the whole of 7th year to look forward to. And then, she supposed, life would follow. She wrapped her arms around her midriff to try and suppress the butterflies that appeared inside of her at the thought of doing all of it without the guiding hand of her parents./p 


	3. Chapter 3 - Jily

Lily stepped out of the ensuite bathroom in the flat she shared with James. She was nervous, James was taking her out for dinner, he'd said he had something to tell her. He had looked so incredibly sweet, his hazel eyes wide with what she assumed to be nerves, his hands fidgeting with each other. It only made her love him more.  
However ever since he told her, her mind refused to stop going over what it could be her boyfriend wanted to talk to her about. So much so, that she was glad he'd only told her why he'd wanted this night free this morning, had she been told earlier, chances were that she probably wouldn't have slept as well.  
Her mind would have been too full of 'what if's' and 'suppose that's' to sleep. Too full of; What if he wants to break up with me? Suppose he's bored now that he's finally got me, and he's cheated? What if something major has happened to his family? (But she guessed he wouldn't plan a date night around that). Suppose he wants to slow things down? They had been moving fairly quickly recently, with the signing of the flat's lease together, and that intense weekend in Paris a few weeks ago.  
However as Lily was a fairly practical person, and one very much in charge of her own mind, she had refused to let herself be drawn fully into the potential negative outcomes, but focussed on the positives as well. 'Suppose that he just wants to clarify what you want to do for your next holiday together? But… no… he wouldn't propose to me would he?'  
It was only as she was pulling up her tights that she connected James' weird evasive behaviour to the increase in Sirius' mysterious winks and eyebrow waggling behaviours, that she came to the conclusion that; yes, he would. But were they too young?  
It was only as she went out the door, holding the hand of an extremely nervous James, that she became sure of her answer to the age question; you're never too young to love, especially when in a war.  
Needless to say that when James popped the question later that night, she had no qualms about shouting the one word that would make Mr Potter's year.  
"YES!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Siri (W)

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sirius! Sirius, stop!" Remus whispered, slightly breathless. "What are you doing?"br /"Isn't it obvious, Remi? Treating you the way you deserve," Sirius muttered into Remus' neck. br /"...Isn't this… a bit soon?" the wolf gasped,"we only got… together the other week, Siri-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sirius, believing that Remus' mouth was doing too much talking and not enough, hem, other things, lifted his head from where he'd been placing butterfly kisses, and covered the babbling facial feature with his own to cut off the words. When they surfaced words were pretty much impossible for both of them. However, words weren't needed to express how very wrong Remus' second question was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No, it most definitely wasn't too soon to take it further then cuddling and chaste kisses. Remus had come to another conclusion though, one which solidified their relationship in his mind; Sirius was now Siri, his Siri./p 


	5. Chapter 5 - Hinny

The material was harsh under my fingers. Raw silk. Not as 'silky' as it sounds. In reality, it's rough and itchy as hell; but, as my mother says, sacrifices made on special occasions make those occasions even more memorable. And memorable is what we were going for.  
Your wedding day is meant to be one of the best days of your life, full of excitement and apprehension for what is to come. But what nobody really emphasises enough, is the happiness and joy that courses through your veins at the mere thought of spending the rest of your life with that one person. So much so, that when the moment came for me to step out of the Burrow into the glaring August sun, I was trembling like a leaf.

She was beautiful. That, I'd known from the moment I had gained an appreciation for the opposite sex. There had never really (apart from a small… diversion down a path named 'Cho') been a moment when I had looked elsewhere. However, it was only now that I really appreciated how stunningly gorgeous she truly was.  
Her hair was aflame, dancing across her shoulders, playing in the light breeze that alleviated the baking heat. Her white dress ethereal and dazzling in the sun. She looked like an angel. No. She was an angel. And I was the luckiest man on the planet.  
It was only when she reached me, her hand now at home in mine, that I saw her in her exquisite, perfect detail. I looked into her warm brown eyes, framed by pale eyelashes she usually hated; and saw only a deep, unending love. A love I prayed she could also see in mine.  
She squeezed my hand gently, her smile growing exponentially as I squeezed it back. I gently unthreaded our fingers and slid my hand around her waist. The material of her dress rough against my arm as I pulled her close. Ignoring everyone around us, I hugged her.  
"I love you," I whispered.  
She pulled back slightly, radiant.  
"And I, you."  
I kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mr Speechless (Jily)

"Lily!" James called, as he pulled the door to, "Are you ready to go, love?"  
The redhead walked into view, still tugging her hair into the arrangement she'd been trying to get it in to for the past half an hour. She was wearing a deep green dress that tucked in at the waist before flaring out and ending just above the knee; she looked stunning.  
"How do I look?" she said, dropping her hands from her hair onto her hips and striking a pose.  
James, who had had a slightly dazed look in his eyes from the second she stepped around the corner, swallowed, giving his brain the time to attempt to form an understandable response.  
"A.. S.." he stuttered, his brain apparently not understanding the meaning of 'understandable response' in the presence of a dressed up Lily.  
"I don't believe it! James 'I never willingly shut up' Potter, doesn't have a word to say," she laughed as she grabbed his arm and tugged him through their front door, "Come on then, Mr Speechless."


	7. Chapter 7 - Always and Forever (W)

"I need you, Remus," Sirius said softly, his fingers running gently through his lover's curls. "Please don't go…"  
Remus sighed, his hands coming up to cup Sirius' face.  
"I've got to, Siri, Dumbledore-"  
Sirius cut him off abruptly.  
"I don't care what Dumbledore says, or wants; I just want you safe. Here. With me."  
Remus' mind spins as he tries to think of a way to give Sirius what he needs and do what he'd said he would do for Dumbledore. He sighs again when he comes to the conclusion that it's probably not going to be possible, and as a result, relax's slightly into Sirius' arms.  
Sirius ducks his head slightly to press his lips into the golden hair.  
"Thank you"  
"No need," Remus mutters, realising something about his previous dilemma, "you come before what Dumbledore wants; Always."  
Sirius lifts his head back up and pulls away so he can stare into Remus' eyes.  
"I love you Remi, always and forever."


	8. Chapter 8 - Maraudering

A/N This is my favourite... I still find it hilarious... not sure what that says about me but hey ho.

"You two should really stop smoking those you know… they're really terrible for your health," Remus said, his head hanging off the side of his bed, his book on his chest and the world upside down to his eyes.  
James was hovering outside the window of their dorm, attempting to assist Sirius with climbing onto the broom without falling off himself, or dropping the pack of cigarettes clutched in his hand.  
As if they were communicating mentally, the two mischief makers shook their heads in sync.  
"Oh, Moony -"  
"what other point in our lives-"  
"-are we going to be able to do irreparable-"  
"-damage to our bodies and get away with it?"  
With a laugh, the two disappeared. A few seconds later came a clattering sound from the top of the tower and a few muffled curses. A few roof tiles went flying past the window.  
Remus looked up into the rafters of their dorm (they'd been unfortunate enough to be placed in the dorm with the largest amount of stairs to climb, a fact that made drinking experiments in the common room… interesting…), there was a clear patch of sky visible through the previously sealed roof.  
"James, if you wanted a sky-light you only had to ask, I'm sure that between the four of us we could have come up with a less… leaky… solution," Remus shouted dryly, in the general direction of the roof.  
"Fuck you, Moony" was the faint reply.  
"Love you too, Jamie," Remus shouted back, laughing.


	9. Chapter 9 - Hogwarts

She was incomplete, that was all she was aware of. Pieces were missing, her wards were missing, allowing the power infused in her stonework to seep into the air and dissipate. It wasn't a massive drain, yet hardly insignificant either; enough to create a wavering feeling on the edge of her consciousness. If emotions had been available to her, as they were too many, if not all of her occupants, she supposed it would be fear and apprehension that she would 'feel'.  
Fear… that was what the dark one responsible for her fragmentation had been mainly comprised of. The strength of it had been so powerful that it had tainted the area around which it originated. But that fear had been tempered by the absolute love of those who eventually defeated him. Love, she liked that emotion, the scent of it almost… tickled.  
Or was that the solidifying of her magic as those who loved her dearly, used their magic to heal her walls and ceilings? Or potentially, might it be both?  
If it had been possible, Hogwarts would have been smiling as the ward's thrummed back to life, the last stone back into place. She was once again complete.


	10. Chapter 10 - Home

A/N - MILD TRIGGER FOR ABUSE

His breath tore harshly from his throat as he heaved his trunk up the Potter's stupidly long drive. His back ached terribly, drowning out his painful feet and the blistering on his palm from his trunk. The house was just emerging from the trees ahead. He could feel the waves of magical wards washing over him every couple of laboured steps. Yet it was only when he was just outside of the porch light's beacon that the door was flung open and a wand appeared.  
He staggered into the light, dark hair falling loose from his ponytail and framing his face. Upon seeing who it was, the wand disappeared and was replaced by the kindly, yet concerned face of Mr Potter. He stumbled forward a few steps more, catching himself on the porch railing. Then suddenly James was there, slipping under the elbow of the arm not carrying his trunk and taking half, if not more of his weight.  
Tiredness was beginning to settle in his bones as he was relieved of his trunk and tugged inside. He gratefully sank into a plush, yet well-worn armchair. Yet still, resisting the urge to sleep, he remained awake, knowing that the Potter's deserved at the very least an explanation as to why he had turned up with no word of warning. It was only when they were all sat across from him, that he began to tell his story, leaving nothing out of the tale of curses and hatred he had fled from. As he spoke, he hesitantly assessed the expressions on Mr Potter and James' faces, he was shocked by the amount of anger that appeared on their faces on his behalf. When he finished and was busy avoiding everyone's' eyes Mrs Potter got to her feet and held out a hand, indicating that he join her. He got to his feet shakily only to be pulled into the most gentle hug he had ever experienced. As soft, greying brown hair filled his vision he was hit with a thought.  
This was what home was meant to be.


	11. Chapter 11 - General Jily Cuteness

She sighs, the wind mirrors her, lifting and tangling her red ponytail. Lily doesn't notice, but James does. Ignoring her huff of irritation he reaches out and tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Despite the annoyance, there's a slight uplift to the edge of her mouth and her expression is one of teasing annoyance, not actual irritation.  
"Do you have to do that every time the wind blows?" she asked smirking slightly.  
"What? This?" James asked, playfully tugging on the end of her ponytail.  
With a slight squeal, Lily jumps out of reach only to step back into his arms as he gives her his best puppy dog eyes (Padfoot would later insist that they couldn't have been as good as his).  
When Lily was safely back in his arms, he ducked his head to her ear.  
"I don't want it to escape."


	12. Chapter 12 - Angsty Jily

Mild Trigger for Violence

This is the last one

Lily stepped out of the shower, her towel wrapped tightly around her. James was due back at literally any minute but it had been one of those days where she had just needed a shower as soon as possible. Her pursuit of becoming a healer was rewarding most of the time but sometimes, such as today, was fraught with the horrific stories behind the injuries. Recently especially, many had been a result of a brewing fight between a select group of the magical 'elite' and the rest of the countries magical population.  
Only today she had helped to heal a newly orphaned teen who had been forced to watch as his mother had carved 'Mudblood' into his arm with a hot poker against her will before stepping into the fireplace herself. The reduction of these physical scars did nothing to reduce the mental scars he would no doubt carry for the rest of his life. That fact alone destroyed Lily. That nothing anyone did could ever completely erase his pain - that was shocking for the Muggleborn. Magic could fix so much, that it couldn't help this boy shook her world to the foundations. That someone was even capable of such a monstrous act as to force a mother to harm her child beyond repair shattered all of her worldly illusions. She didn't understand. To actually commit an act as cruel and baseless as this was beyond imagining.  
The front door opened, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Lil's? I'm home, sorry I'm so late. Moody kept us for flipping ages running the same drill… Constant Vigilance… I'll tell him where he can stick his Constant Vigila-" James said, dumping his keys on the table and spinning to face a crying Lily coming out the bathroom. He stopped speaking, his bespectacled eyes taking in her wet hair and red eyes.  
"Oh Lil's, come here, are you ok? What's happened?"  
With a strangled sob she dove into his arms, burying her face in his chest.  
"How could they do that, James? What did they do that was so bad that they deserved that? Nobody deserves that."  
She broke off into fresh sobs.  
James held her, eyes staring off into the distance. He didn't have to ask what nobody deserved. The young boy's story had been all over the Ministry as proof of how far the 'Elitest' faction was willing to go. Despite his occasional irritation with Moody for the seemingly useless drills eating into his Lily-time, he more than knew the importance of the training.  
"I don't know Lily, I really don't know. But I do know that to do what they have done and feel no remorse, they have to be a foul kind of creature because they are not human. No one in possession of a shred of humanity could possibly do something like that."  
Unable to find anything beyond that. Lacking the capability to understand or think of any reason behind the actions of the 'Death Eaters' the two simply held each other, comforted by the knowledge that someone other than themselves thought it beyond words.


End file.
